AJ (Survivor)
|Alliances2 = Yeetbois |Challenges2 = 5 |Votes2 = 6 |Days2= 38 |Currently1 = Quit & Jury Member |Season = 1 |Place = (8/16) |Tribes = |Alliances = Trip Aces (affiliated) Naga Alliance (affiliated) |Challenges = 2 |Votes = 2 |Days= 29 |Season3 = 12|Tribes3 = |Place3 = (13/20)|Challenges3 = 4|Votes3 = 5|Days3 = 18|Currently2 = Jury Member}}Anthony James (also known as AJ) was a contestant on ''Survivor: Sri Lanka'', Survivor: Sicily ''and [[Survivor: Fitzroy Island|''Survivor: Fitzroy Island]].'' AJ was a strategic force on the Naga tribe, working alongside several alliances including Joseph to further himself in the game. His challenge performance proved lackluster, so AJ fought to keep his social game in line. However, after his closest ally was blindsided and another turned against him, the pressure of the game (culminating with personal issues outside the ORG), lead to AJ deciding to leave the game. Returning as a Favourite on Survivor: Sicily, AJ was included as a key member in the Yeetbois alliance. He faced danger post-swap where his quick bond with Yuri and possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol allowed him to survive, and became a co-conspirator in moves such as the elimination of Sam postmerge. Eventually, AJ reached the final four where he was eliminated in a tiebreaker challenge against Zach, becoming the 8th and final member of the jury. Biography Name: Anthony "AJ" James Personal Claim to Fame: Either being state champion in Athletics for 4 consecutive years or being awarded a National Arts Award for graphic design. ''(2018 edit: that last part is such a fucking lie it was just an Arts Award for my high school) Hobbies: Graphic Design, Film, Acting, Gaming, Athletics. (2018 edit: fucking gross) Pet Peeves: Poorly mannered people. I've been brought up to be the kind of person to always use please/thank you, always hold the door open for people, etc. (2018 edit: this is still true and anyone who doesn't do this is a bad person) Three Words to Describe You: Creative, Quirky, Intelligent. (2018 edit: god fucking help me did sixteen year old me really call myself quirky and intelligent) Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Michael Snow. He was a fun and interesting contestant who when it came down to it was shown to able to strategize very well. (2018 edit: no he fucking wasn't what the fuck is this closeted gay shit) Why Should You Be Cast on Survivor: Because I have an interesting outlook on the game and life and could bring a unique style of play to the game. I also will have had a lot of different life experiences due to the fact I am from a fairly "country" part of Australia, meaning there won't really be others like me. (2018 edit: no you are fucking not you're literally suburban and have been your entire life) Survivor: Sri Lanka ... Voting History Survivor: Sicily ... Voting History In , AJ had won Individual Immunity, but gave it to Sam during Tribal Council. In , AJ used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. In , AJ used a Colored Pen, allowing him to double his vote against Sam. Survivor: Fitzroy Island Voting History Trivia * AJ was the first contestant who lives in Australia. * AJ is the first male contestant to quit. * Despite AJ and Bryce both quitting during the jury phase, AJ was admitted on to the jury while Bryce was not. * AJ alongside Dylan, Kevin, and Zach were the only returning players in to improve upon their previous finish. * AJ is the only contestant to be a final juror twice. ** He also is the only person to be eliminated by a tiebreaker challenge twice, despite it being the same challenge both times.